37 Stitches
by starsofimagination
Summary: Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot are finally a couple, but Alex doesn't know about Olivia's daughter, Raya. How far will Alex go to protect a girl that she barely knows, and a girl that hates her guts? Story is better than the summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am a huge Alex/Olivia shipper, and I just had to write this. Nothing could stop me. Any and all feedback is welcome, so be sure to leave me a review! Please and thank you!

37 Stitches

Chapter One

Alexandra Cabot was not used to getting out of the house. After god knows how long in the Witness Protection Program, she was slowly getting her life back. It was difficult, she couldn't deny that, but it was getting easier day-by-day.

She looked in her bathroom mirror and slipped in a pair of diamond earrings into her earlobes. She smiled to herself. Today was Casey Novak's wedding, and not only had she been invited to the wedding by the former ADA, she was also the date of one Olivia Benson. Just the thought of that made Alex's smile grow.

Alex had allows loved Olivia. Ever since she became the ADA for SVU, Alex and Olivia just clicked. They had their moments, but they got through them. However, they both were to afraid to admit any feelings they had for the other. It wasn't until Alex was shot while she was working on a case against Rafael Zapata Gaviria, who worked for the notorious drug lord Cesar Velez.

Alex shook her head at the memory. She regretted not telling Olivia how she felt before she was hurried away to begin her life as Emily. It wasn't until Alex came back as a witness in a case against the man who tried to kill her that she told Olivia how she felt. She could remember that day clearly. It was when Olivia came to keep an eye on her after Elliot had left. She poured out her heart to Olivia, and the detective held her as she cried. When Alex had finally calmed down, Olivia kissed her chastely on the lips before revealing her own feelings for Alex.

Alex sighed as she ran a brush through her long blonde hair. That night was short-lived. After the trial was over, Alex was back in Witness Protection. She remembered crying herself to sleep almost every night, wanting to be with Olivia, to just be able to talk to her. Alex knew that after she got out of Witness Protection, Olivia wouldn't want to see her. Alex knew that her departure had hurt the detective, had betrayed her.

She was right. When Alex got out of Witness Protection, she came back to New York to find a hurt Olivia. The fought for several days, and many tears were shed, but Olivia slowly began to warm up to Alex again and trusted that the lawyer wasn't going to be taken away again.

Olivia eventually asked Alex out. They had been together for almost a month now, it was definitely the best month of Alex's life. She couldn't wish for anything more.

Alex looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes glanced over the red strapless dress she was wearing, cursing the face that it didn't hide the scar from where the bullet had hit her almost three years ago. She moved her hair over her shoulder to cover it and smiled.

"Perfect," she said before leaving the small bathroom to slip into her red high-heels. She grabbed her clutch bag before hurrying out of the apartment building to catch a cab to the church.

Olivia Benson looked down at the small, delicate, silver wristwatch on her left wrist. Alex was late. She sighed as she looked up to the front of the church. The brides maids were lined up at the front along with the groomsmen. Everyone was waiting for Casey now.

Olivia was incredibly happy for her friend. Casey's soon-to-be husband, Michael Johnson, was an incredible man, and he was a perfect match for Casey. Olivia couldn't help but allow her thoughts wander to Alex. She found herself smiling at the thought of her and Alex's wedding. She wanted the daydream to come true, but Olivia knew she shouldn't rush.

"Mom, stand up," a voice next to her whispered softly.

Olivia brought herself out of her daydream and looked to her left at the teenage girl standing next to her before she quickly stood up as Casey began to walk down the aisle, escorted by her father.

"She's beautiful," Olivia whispered, looking over Casey in the beautiful white wedding gown.

"That she is," the teenage girl next to her agreed.

Once Casey got to the front of the church, her father kissed her cheek before she turned to Michael and the priest. Everyone sat down as the priest began to speak.

Olivia glanced to her left and saw the girl chipping away a bit of nail polish on her right pinky finger. The girl had chocolate colored hair that fell past her shoulders slightly. Her eyes were warm orbs of brown. Her skin was freckle and blemish free. Olivia felt a swell of pride take over her as she looked at her daughter.

Raya Marie Benson was Olivia's sixteen, soon to be seventeen, year old daughter. She was a carbon copy of Olivia, and she was the result of a drunken one-night stand. She didn't even remember the man's name. Raya never knew her father, and from what Olivia heard, Raya's father was dead. But Olivia never regretted sleeping with the man with no name, because she could never regret having Raya. Raya was Olivia's pride and joy. She was everything to the detective, and she felt bad for hardly being there for her daughter. She was practically married to her job and hardly had time to get away with Raya.

Raya was always at their apartment though. At the age of fourteen, she decided she wanted to try cyber school. Olivia didn't agree with it at first. She wanted Raya to have a social life, but she did think it was safer if Raya was home at all times. That way of thinking comes with the job, she supposed. Raya was content being at home all the time. She was shy and a bit of a loner. She would just sit in front of the window, drawing the trees outside the apartment below, along with the cars and the people. She was an artist, that was her talent.

Not many people knew about Raya. Elliot knew of course, from the countless number of times Kathy babysat for Olivia. Cragen knew as well. Raya often called Cragen grandfather. Munch and Fin were clueless. Casey just recently found out about Raya during one of the countless talks they've been having.

Then there was Alex.

Alex didn't know about Raya at all. It wasn't as though Olivia didn't want to tell her, she just didn't know how to do it. She didn't know how Alex would react to her having a child. She didn't even know if Alex wanted to be with someone who already have child.

Olivia let out an inaudible sigh. Alex needed to know. That was for sure, and today seemed to be the day that Alex was going to find out about Raya.

Speaking of Alex...

"Looks like your date is a no show," Raya whispered, raising her eyebrow. It was obvious that Raya didn't like Alex. Raya hated to see her mother hurt. She hated to see her mother cry, and when Alex was away, that's all Olivia did when she was at home. Olivia tried to hide it, but Raya wasn't stupid.

"She's probably caught in traffic," Olivia whispered back as the ceremony began to come to a close.

"Or back in Witness Protection," Raya mumbled as she turned away from her mother to watch Casey and Michael finalize their marriage with a kiss.

Everyone got to their feet and cheered as the couple walked down the aisle. Olivia had never seen Casey look so happy before, and she was so happy for her friend, but she was worried that Alex wasn't there.

"Alex…where are you," Olivia mumbled as she and Raya made their way to the banquet hall of the church for the reception.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To I sense foreshadowing in this chapter? Please R&R!

Chapter Two

Alex berated herself for being late to the wedding. She should have walked instead of taking a cab, but how was she supposed to know that they would get caught up in the traffic because of an accident. She did make it to the church before the ceremony ended though. She was able to slip in, unseen, and sat down in the back of the small, but filled church.

Alex craned her neck, looking for Olivia, but she couldn't tell who was who by looking at the back of heads. She settled herself and looked ahead at Casey and Michael making their vows. They looked so happy and so in love. Alex sighed happily. Everything was just so beautiful. She hoped that one day her and Olivia would have a wedding as beautiful as Casey's.

Once the ceremony was over, Alex left the church and went next door to the banquet hall before the stampede of people ran over her. She would search for Olivia once things got settled. She went to the bar and got a glass of wine before she was stopped by many old friends. She mingled with them before leaving to offer her congratulations to Casey and Michael.

"Alex, over here," a voice said above the loud chatter in the hall.

Alex turned around and smiled as she saw Olivia wave her over to the table where she was sitting. Olivia was dressed in a dark purple dress with thick black straps. The dress stopped at her knees, and her heels matched the dress color. Her brown hair just barely rested on her shoulders. The smile Olivia gave Alex reached up to her warm brown eyes.

However, Olivia wasn't sitting alone. Alex's ice blue eyes looked at the teenaged girl sitting next to Olivia. The girl was a spitting image of the detective. Her chocolate brown hair fell and rested just below her shoulders. Her warm brown eyes held the same love and light as Olivia's. Her skin was a lighter tone than Olivia's, but that was almost unnoticeable. She wore a form fitting, strapless blue dress and silver, open toed high heels. Her nails were painted a sparkly silver, as well as her toe nails. She wore a silver chained necklace with a Celtic heart hanging off the chain.

The same as Olivia's, Alex thought.

"I'm gonna grab a soda," the girl said, shooting a glance to Alex before gracefully getting up from her seat and walking over to the bar.

"I didn't know you had a younger sister..." Alex whispered in Olivia's ear, feeling a little betrayed because Olivia hadn't told her about any other living relatives besides Simon.

"She's not my sister," Olivia answered, looking over to Alex. "She's my daughter."

Alex blinked. Did she hear correctly? Did Olivia say she had a daughter? A million questions were running through Alex's head. A sudden feeling of strong betrayal took over her. Why hadn't Olivia told her she had a daughter? Did Olivia not trust her enough?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked softly over the music that was now being played.

Olivia gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you before today…It just…wasn't that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"How would you react if you told someone you loved that you had a child? Especially if you didn't know if that person was interested in children?"

"Is this what this is all about? You're afraid that I won't love you or want to be with you because you have a kid?" Alex asked once she figured out what Olivia meant.

Olivia nodded. "And I was trying to protect her. We've both mad a lot of enemies, Alex, I don't want her to be brought into any dangerous situations involving the perps we put away."

"She won't, Liv, I promise," Ales said, laying her hand over Olivia's and giving it a gentle squeeze. There was a moment of silence before Alex asked another question.

"Who else knows?"

"Elliot, Cragen, and Casey," Olivia answered. "No one else."

Alex nodded. "And…who's…who's the father?"

"I don't remember his name…."Olivia said, looking down at the table. "He was a regular in the bar I went to….we were drunk. It was a one night stand. All I know about him is that he's dead now. I went back to the bar looking for him to tell him I was pregnant. The bartender seemed to know who I was looking for…he told me the guy was dead. Died in a car accident apparently. From there, I just moved on."

Alex looked Olivia up and down before kissing her cheek. "Don't be ashamed, love, I know you don't regret having your daughter."

"I'm not ashamed," Olivia said, looking into Alex's icy blue eyes. "I just regret not telling you sooner."

"It's all right," Alex whispered. "I understand why you didn't. I'm not mad. How old is she?"

"She's sixteen. She'll be seventeen in a week."

Raya came back to the table with a Mountain Dew in her hand. She gave a slight glare to Alex before opening the can of soda.

"Alex, this is Raya," Olivia said with a smile as she stroked her hand down Raya's straight brown hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Raya," Alex said happily with a smile, she couldn't get over how much Raya looked like Olivia.

"I know who you are," Raya snapped, taking a drink of the sugary soda.

"Raya Marie Benson!" Olivia scolded. "You'll be polite to Alex."

"Sorry, mom," Raya said. "It's nice to meet you too," she added to Alex. She took a long drink of her soda before sitting down on the table. "I'm going to go dance now." She kicked off her heels and headed onto the dance floor and over to Elliot's children.

"I'm sorry about that," Olivia said. "She's been moody since we started dating."

"I don't think she likes me," Alex said, looking over the girl.

"She's not that fond of you, we'll put it that way."

Alex nodded. She could understand why Raya wouldn't like her. After all, Alex leaving did hurt Olivia, and because she hurt Olivia, Raya didn't like her.

"She'll warm up to you though," Olivia reassured as she stood up from her seat. "She just needs to get a chance to know you."

Alex gave Olivia a small smile before looking over to the dance floor. Raya was dancing with Elliot and being handed off to Cragen. She was laughing and smiling which caused Alex to smile.

"Elliot and Cragen are like father and grandfather to Raya," Olivia explained, stretching out her hand for Alex to take. "Now, I think it is time for us to stop sitting here. Let's dance."

Alex's smile grew as she took Olivia's hand. "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A really big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites! :D I really appreciate it, and I hope you all continue to leave me reviews. I apologize for the short chapter, but this is a bridging chapter, so there isn't much excitement in it, but there will be a lot of excitement to come :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has already been copyrighted.

Chapter Three

The wedding had been a complete success. It was almost midnight when the last of the guests made their way out of the banquet hall. Most people by then were drunk, completely wasted in Raya's eyes, but her mother and Alex were as sober as could be. Raya thought it was a shame they were sober. She was interested in seeing a drunk Alex because she knew how her mother acted when she was drunk.

Alex had decided that since Olivia lived nearby, she would just walk her and Raya home. Much to Raya's delight, Alex was also spending the night at Olivia's apartment. Raya remained quiet and walked behind her mother as Alex and Olivia flirted, talked, and walked hand and hand, their fingers intertwined. Raya couldn't see how her mother loved the lawyer. In her eyes, the lawyer was unforgiving, untrustworthy, and harsh, all the qualities Olivia hated.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Ray," Olivia said, looking over her shoulder at her daughter. "Something bothering you?"

Alex looked back at the girl who looked between Olivia and her. She looked back at Alex and glared. "I'm fine," she said as she looked to her mother. "Why would you think anything is wrong?"

"You're usually a chatter box," Olivia noted.

"When it's just you and me," Raya said under her breath so her mother couldn't hear. She just wanted Alex to go back to her own apartment and leave her and her mother alone.

It wasn't just because Alex had hurt Olivia to cause Raya's disliking for Alex, it was also because Raya felt Alex was taking her mother away from her. Since Olivia and Alex got together, Raya felt more alone than ever. Sure, she had her friends from the art classes she attended at the local community center and her friends from the swim team from when she was still in public school, but none of them could help what Raya was feeling. Her mother was her best friend, and even though she worked a lot, she still always made time for Raya. She didn't want Alex to take that way from her.

"I have the day off tomorrow," Olivia announced as they made it back to the apartment building. "How about we go out to breakfast."

Alex frowned. "I can't," she said. "I have to be in court at 11, and if I'm staying the night, I'll need to leave her at 9 to go back to my apartment to get ready."

Raya suppressed her smile. She was so happy that Alex wouldn't be there and it would just be her and Olivia.

"Aww," Olivia whined. "We'll miss you."

Speak for yourself, Raya thought.

"We'll make it up," Alex said as she followed Raya and Olivia to their apartment. It was then she realized that all the times she visited the apartment over the past month, Raya must have been out.

That would explain that one room that Olivia never showed me, Alex thought.

Once Olivia unlocked the door, Raya practically bolted inside and went to the room with the closed door that was across from Olivia's room.

"She must be tired," Olivia said as she kicked off her heels and sat her clutch bag down on the coffee table in the living room.

"Don't count on it," Alex said as she followed suit. "She wanted to get away from me."

Olivia sighed and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "Give her time. She'll come around."

"I hope so," Alex said, kissing Olivia gently on the lips. "I want her to like me."

"I want her to like you too," Olivia said after the kiss was broken. "But she will. I know she will." Olivia pulled Alex closer. "But while you're here, why don't we have some fun."

Alex smiled and kissed Olivia passionately on the lips before Olivia pulled her into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please don't hate me D:

But thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and adding this story to their favorites. I love you all! You have no idea what all these nice comments mean to me. Please, continue to read and review! Thank you all again!

Chapter Four

Raya woke up the next morning and slipped out of bed to find the apartment silent. "A big improvement from last night," she mumbled to herself as she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans; a blue and white, flannel, short-sleeved shirt; and a black spaghetti strap shirt out of her closet. She shivered slightly at the thought of her mother having sex right across the hall from her.

She crept out of her room and into the bathroom next door to get a shower and to clear her mind from the images that plagued it. It was 8 o'clock, and her mother and Alex were still asleep. She figured that she should probably wake them up if they weren't already up when she finished showering.

Raya couldn't wait to have breakfast with her mother. She loved the rare days her mom had off work. They would try to do as much as possible during the day. Usually they would go out to breakfast, do some shopping, eat lunch in central park, then come back to the apartment to hang out and cook dinner together. She smiled to herself as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Today was going to be a really good day.

When Raya got out of the shower, the aroma of coffee hit her. She sighed in relief, thankful that she wouldn't have to go wake up her mother and Alex after they had sex for pretty much all night. Raya quickly got dressed and dried her hair before she straightened it. She put her make-up on and went into her room to get a pair of socks on before going out to the small kitchen to find her mother leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in her hands. She was wearing gray NYPD sweat pants and a black camisole.

"Morning kiddo," She said, kissing Raya's cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yea," Raya lied. "Alex go home?"

"She left while you were in the shower," Olivia answered looking her daughter up and down. "I really wish you wouldn't wear so much make-up, you are so beautiful without all that eyeliner around your eyes."

Raya just shook her head and poured herself a glass of chocolate milk. "Are we still going out to breakfast?"

"Of course."

Raya smiled and drank her milk before putting the glass in the dishwasher. "Anything else today?"

"Well we can go get you that hoodie you wanted."

"Really? Are you sure, I mean, it's like sixty dollars?"

"It's fine, honey," Olivia said as she finished her coffee. "Then after we do our shopping we'll go to that new Italian restaurant near the park."

Raya nodded. "Then we'll come back here and watch a movie and make dinner."

"Of course, but Alex will be joining us."

Raya looked crestfallen as she turned away from her mother. "Alright," she said as she walked to her room to put her shoes on and grab her purse.

Olivia sighed as she went to her room to get ready for her shower. She felt guilty that she hadn't talked about her relationship with Alex with Raya. She wanted Raya to know that Alex was a good person and didn't hurt her on purpose, but something was telling her that Raya's feelings toward Alex were deeper than that.

After a quick shower, Olivia emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of dark gray jeans and dark blue button t-shirt. She threw her black trench coat before stuffing her wallet and badge into an inside pocket.

"Ray are you ready?" Olivia called out, grabbing her keys from the rack next to the door.

"Coming," Raya said from her room. She threw on her white hoodie before leaving her room and joining her mother at the door. "Ready," she said with a smile.

"Let's go, munchkin, I'm starving."

"Those were the best waffles ever," Raya said with a sigh of content as she and Olivia walked out of the café at which they just ate.

"I told you so," Olivia said, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "So what is this place called again?"

"It's called RavenStar," Raya answered. "You should remember this, as it is my favorite store and you can get all my Christmas presents from there."

Olivia laughed. "I'll remember that," she said as she looked at the Monday morning rush hour traffic filling the city streets. "It feels so nice to not have to go to work today."

"I bet," Raya said. "I'm glad you don't. I miss you when you go to work."

"I miss you too, honey," Olivia said kissing the top of her daughter's head. "And I'm sorry if I haven't made myself available to you lately."

"It's okay, I understand."

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment before deciding to bring up the issue with Alex. "Why don't you like Alex?"

"I never said I didn't like her," Raya said, her tone defensive.

"Ray-Ray," Olivia said, resorting to the use of Raya's childhood nickname. "Don't lie. I know you don't like her."

Raya sighed. "She hurt you mom….when she left….she hurt you. You don't know what it was like hearing you cry yourself to sleep, seeing the sadness and loneliness in your eyes."

"And I'm so sorry you had to see that," Olivia said softly. "But that was the passed. Alex is sorry for having to leave, but she had no choice."

"I suppose," Raya answered.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you're not telling me?"

Raya opened her mouth to speak when gunshots rang out in the street. People started to scream and run for cover. Olivia pulled Raya to the ground, covering her daughter's body with her own. She couldn't see where the shots were coming from, but her only concern at the moment was her daughter.

As quickly as the shooting began, it stopped. Olivia looked around. She could see a couple cars near her that had their windows shot out, and she could see a couple dents in a nearby mailbox, but everyone around them were unharmed.

"Mom," Raya said, her voice shaky and full of fear. "Mom, I'm bleeding."

Olivia looked down and saw a growing blood stain on Raya's hoodie, just on the left side of her abdomen.

"Oh god," Olivia said, pulling herself off of Raya and gently rolling her over onto her back. "Oh god no," she said, frantically looking around for help. "You!" she cried, pointing to a woman looking out the door of a floral shop as people began to gather around and emerge from cover. "Call 911!"

Olivia pulled up Raya's hoodie and shirt to look at the wound. She couldn't tell how deep it was because of all the blood. She quickly put her hand over it and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Flash of the night Alex was shot were replaying in her mind.

"No, no, no, no, no," Olivia said as tears filled her eyes. "Stay with me, Ray-Ray."

"I'm not going anywhere," Raya said in a soft whisper as a tear slipped out of her eye. "Mama, it hurts."

"I know, baby, I know," Olivia said as she heard the sirens of the ambulance approaching. "You're going to be okay. I promise." She saw Raya's eyes starting to close. "Stay with me, sweetheart."

Just as the paramedics got to Raya's side, she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the review guys and not killing me because I had Raya get shot haha. I'm glad you're like the story so far, and I hope you continue to leave me reviews. I want to know what you guys think :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has already been copyrighted.

Chapter Five

"She's going to be fine," Elliot said as he tried calmed Olivia as she paced back and forth in the waiting room. "Everyone's out looking for the gunman."

"Everyone? As in Munch and Fin too?"

"Yes, the captain filled them in on everything. They are very interested in meeting Raya."

Olivia nodded absent-mindedly as she clutched her phone in her hands, waiting for Alex to return her call.

"She's in court all day," Elliot said. "She won't get it till later." It wasn't a secret that Alex and Olivia were in love. Everyone could see they way they looked at each other, the way they stood near each other, and the way the spoke to each other when they thought they were alone.

"I know," Olivia said with a sigh. She flipped opened her phone and sent a text message to Casey before closing it. "I asked Casey to see if she can tell Alex. Casey's at the courthouse today anyways to finalize some things before she and Michael go off to Italy for their honeymoon."

Elliot nodded, showing he was listening and understood. "She'll be here, Liv."

"I know," Olivia said, sighing as she finally sat down next to Elliot. "I didn't even see anyone. I just heard the shots and I just pulled Ray down to the ground. Maybe if I saw the guy…."

"Liv, this isn't your fault," Elliot said seriously, looking into Olivia's eyes. "There was no way you could have taken the guy out anyways. You didn't have your gun."

"I know," Olivia sighed. "I'm just thankful no one else was hurt…but why Raya?"

"Maybe the guy was aiming for someone else and Raya got in the way."

"There was no one else around us, El," Olivia said. "The guy shot only within ten feet around us."

"Maybe they were aiming for you," Elliot suggested. "Raya hasn't done anything to piss someone off, you on the other hand-"

"I know," Olivia said, cutting him off.

Just then the door to the waiting room opened and a doctor with shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes stepped inside. He glanced down at the clipboard in his hands and looked around the room. "Olivia Benson?" He asked.

"That's me," Olivia said, getting up from her seat to walk over to the young doctor, Elliot behind her. "How is she?"

"She's fine," the doctor, who's name was Doctor Platt according to his nametag, said. "The bullet just grazed her the left side of her abdomen. It took thirty-seven stitches to close the wound. She was a bleeder."

"Excuse me, what?" Olivia asked with a look that clearly said, "What are you talking about?"

"We call people who bleed a lot from a minor wound bleeders," Doctor Platt clearified. "Anyways, there wasn't any major blood loss, so she must have passed out from shock. But the point is, she's going to be just fine. We're going to keep her overnight for further observation. You can take her home in the morning."

"Oh thank God," Olivia said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Of course," Platt smiled. "Follow me, I'll take you two up." Within a couple minutes, they arrived on the third floor, just outside the room Raya was in. "She's been awake since we started to stitch her up, so you don't have to worry bout waking her."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," Platt said before walking off in the opposite direction. Olivia went into the room to find Raya sitting up in her bed, playing with her hospital wristband. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi mama, hey Uncle El," she greeted the two adults.

"Hey kiddo," Elliot said, ruffling Raya's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"My side is sore," she said frowning and looking over to her mother. "Please tell me I wasn't shot on purpose."

"We…don't know yet," Olivia said, taking her daughter's hand and stroking Raya's knuckles with her thumb. "But we have people out looking for the guy who did this." She looked Raya up and down and tears began to build in her eyes as she thought about how she could have lost her daughter.

"Mom, don't cry," Raya whispered. "I'm alright. It just grazed me. Look." She pulled her gown up a little to reveal a line of stitches on her side. "I'm fine."

"And I'm so thankful you are," Olivia said, kissing Raya's forehead.

Elliot's cellphone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and answered the phone.

"Stabler," He said. "What...You did…I'll let her know right now…He what?"

Raya and Olivia looked over at Elliot who had a very surprised, but yet dark look on his face.

"I'll tell them…..Thanks Fin. See you later." Elliot ended the call and looked over at the mother and daughter. "They found the shooter. His name is Brandon Donald, age 28. He is wanted in Maryland for the attempted murder of his ex-girlfriend. When Munch and Fin found him he had the gun and a large amount of cash on him. He says he was put up to shooting Raya."

"Put up to it?" Raya asked looking confused. "Who put him up to it?"

"They don't know yet," Elliot said with a sigh. "He said he would be given the money to buy drugs to feed his addiction if he shot and killed Raya Benson."

"But I'm not dead."

"That's what we're afraid of."

"Elliot, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Brandon told Fin and Munch that if Raya wasn't dead by the end of the day, is "boss" would come looking for her and finish the job himself."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You know, I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and the favorites :D I'm glad you all like this story so much and want me to continue. That's what gives me the motivation to write out three or four chapters a day. I hope you all continue to keep up the reviews. I love to hear what you all think!

Chapter Six

Olivia was staring at Elliot like he had two heads. "What?"

"A hit has been put out on Raya," Elliot clarified.

"A hit? Meaning no one's going to stop until I'm dead?" Raya asked.

"No one's going to kill you, baby," Olivia said, squeezing Raya's hand. "Brandon didn't say who he was working for?"

"He lawyered up," Elliot said as he stood. "I'm going down to the station now. I'll call you when I know something."

"Please, do so," Olivia said as Elliot gave Raya a gentle hug.

"Don't worry, kiddo, no one's going to hurt you," Elliot said to Raya. He could see she was putting on a brave face, just like her mother, but he knew that inside, the two Benson women were afraid.

"I know, Uncle El," Raya said with a smile. "Go kick his ass."

"Raya Marie, language," Olivia scolded.

Elliot smiled and gave Olivia a hug. "Hang in there. Alex will be here soon." And with that, he hurried out the door, leaving Olivia alone with her daughter.

"There you are," Casey Novak-Johnson said, walking quickly over to Alex as she came out of Judge Donnelly's office. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been in court all day," Alex said, looking rather confused as to why Casey was looking for her. She looked down at her watch. It was already seven-thirty. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Judging by your confused look, I'll say that you haven't listened to your voicemail or read any of your text messages."

"Should I?"

"Olivia's at the hospital Raya. She asked me to come find you and let you know."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She didn't say, but if she needed me to come find you, it must be serious."

Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket as she began to walk to the exit of the courthouse. She saw that she had one unheard voicemail and several text messages from all the detectives at SVU. Casey walked at her side as they went down the stairs and onto the sidewalk below. Her eyes were focused intently on Alex, curious as to what was going on.

Alex, it's me. When you get this, please come to Mercy General. Raya's….Raya's been shot. Please, get here as soon as you can. I love you. See you soon.

The message ended, leaving Alex frozen in her place.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Raya's been shot…."

"Shot?"

Alex nodded. "They're at Mercy General." Alex's phone vibrated and she looked down to see a new text message from Olivia.

Raya's ok. The bullet grazed her. We need to talk when you get here. Love you.

"Message from Olivia?" Casey asked, looking up from her own phone.

Alex nodded. "Raya's okay."

"I know. She just sent me a message explaining the whole thing. I'm going to stop by to see Munch and Fin before I leave tonight. I'll find out the rest from them." Casey leaned and hugged Alex. "Take care of Olivia and Raya, and keep me updated."

"I will, Casey," Alex said, returning the hug. "Thanks for tracking me down."

"No problem," Casey said as she pulled away. "I'll see you when I get back from Italy."

Alex waved goodbye and walked over to her silver BMW. She drove as quickly as she could to Mercy General and praying that there would be a decent spot where she could park. She was in luck. There was a spot right across the street. She hurried inside and glanced at the Hospital Gift shop before going in. Minutes later she came out with a little white teddy bear. It was the least she could do on a short notice.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Raya Benson is in?" Alex asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Just a moment," the raven haired nurse said. She clicked the mouse of her computer a couple times before looking back to Alex. "Third floor, room 312."

"Thank you so much," Alex said. A minute later she emerged from the elevator right across from 312. She took a deep breath and knocked on the open door. "Hey."

Olivia looked up from Raya and smiled. "You came."

"Of course I did," Alex said, kissing Olivia gently on the lips. She looked down at Raya and found that she was already asleep. "How is she?"

"She's fine. The bullet grazed her. She need some stitches, and the doctor said she can go home in the morning."

"That's good," Alex said with a smile. She held up the teddy bear she got for Raya. "May I?"

"Of course."

Alex step forward and tucked the bear in next to Raya. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Alex couldn't imagine who would want to hurt a girl like her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Alex asked, looking from Raya to Olivia as she sat down in an empty chair.

Olivia sat down next to her. "They found the guy who shot her."

"Good. Let me put the bastard behind bars."

"It's not that simple, Alex."

Alex motioned for Olivia to continue.

"There's been a hit put out on Raya. The guy who shot her was hired by someone who wants her dead. The gunman, Brandon Donald, said that if Raya wasn't dead, his boss would come kill her himself."

"Oh my God," Alex exclaimed softly as to not wake Raya.

Olivia nodded. "I haven't heard anything since, but I have a feeling that this guy knows Raya isn't dead."

"We don't know that, Liv," Alex said. "He could think she's dead and she could go on with her life without any problems."

"And what if he knows she isn't dead?"

"I don't know…."

Olivia sighed as she looked at her sleeping daughter. "I don't understand why anyone would want to kill her….I don't understand how anyone knows about her…."

"Obviously someone's been watching you two."

Olivia nodded. "But that doesn't explain why this person would want to her dead."

"I don't understand either…revenge maybe?"

"Maybe…"

The two women jumped out of surprised when Olivia's cell phone went off. Olivia quickly answered it, hoping it wouldn't wake Raya.

"Benson," she said.

"Liv, it's me," Elliot's voice came across the line. "Hey, we searched your apartment….I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not…but what for?"

"Munch had a theory. Said maybe this guy bugged your apartment. We went in and sure enough, we found mics and cameras in the living room, kitchen, and Raya's room. Judging by the battery life, they've only been there a couple days, but we think this guy has been watching you for longer than that."

Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head with disgust. This guy has been watching them for who knows how long. Of course he would know where to find Raya this morning. They always went to the same café for breakfast.

"We're sending an officer over to the hospital to keep an eye out. Liv…you may need to take Raya out of the city….the captain's recommending it actually….just till this bastard is caught.

"Elliot…where are we going to go?"

Olivia could here Elliot sighing. "I don't know, Liv, but we'll figure it out. I gotta go now. Talk to you later."

And then the line went dead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Happy Halloween guys! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I love reading them!

Chapter Seven

"This is like witness protection all over," Alex said as she held Olivia in her arms. It was almost two in the morning, and neither women could sleep. Olivia looked over to Raya who was still sleeping peacefully.

"I just can't believe this is happening," She whispered as she pulled herself from Alex's embrace, stood, and walked over to Raya. She looked down at her daughter and sighed. "I can't just leave the city…I need to be out there, finding the guy who wants to kill her. I need to protect her."

"I know, Liv, I know. You know what Cragen will say though. He'll say you're too involved, and he'll take you off the case. That is, if SVU is allowed to work the case. It might go to Major Cases."

Olivia sighed. "I want to work this one," Olivia said. "I want to find the bastard who's trying to kill Ray….but I can't send her off on her own out of the city. That's too dangerous."

"I can take her."

Olivia turned around and gave Alex a look of surprise.

The rain was pouring down like buckets from the sky. There were hardly any people walking around at that time of night.

But he was walking around in the wet and the cold.

The tall, lean man sought refuge in Mercy General Hospital. Once inside the warm building, he lowered his hood to reveal his face. His skin was pale and contrasted greatly with his flaming red hair. His emerald green eyes scanned his new surroundings before he set off to walk around the building. He walked the first floor, then the second, then the third. He was about to walk up to the fourth when he stopped outside 312 on the opposite side of the hallway. There was a uniformed police officer standing outside the door. The door was closed, but through the window, the man could see a girl sleeping in bed, a blonde woman, and a brunette woman.

"Move along, sir," the police officer said.

The red haired man nodded. "Sorry, I was just looking for someone," he said, and he got into the elevator.

"Is there a problem?" Alex asked looking over Olivia's surprised look.

"No…I just…that's really nice of you," Olivia said moving back over to her seat next to Alex. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Look, my parents have a cabin in Pennsylvania, we could go there until this guy is caught, and you can stay in the city to help…but you know Raya will want you there."

"I know," Olivia sighed. "How about this, I will stay here for a couple days and help, then I'll join you two at the cabin?"

"That's fine, Liv," Alex said.

"She's not going to like this."

"No, she won't. Seeing as she doesn't like me."

"Maybe she just needs some time alone with you."

"Maybe."

Olivia nodded. "I'll call Elliot and Cragen and tell them the plan. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I finished my case yesterday. I'll ask for some personal time off. No big deal."

"All right," Olivia said, standing up from her seat and leaving the room to call Elliot and Cragen.

While Olivia was out, Alex sat quietly in her seat looking Raya over. She could only imagine how Raya was going to react when she found out she would be spending a couple days alone with Alex. Alex shook her head.

"This is going to be interesting," she said to herself as she brought her legs underneath her and rested her head on the back of the chair. She yawned, and within seconds, she was out like a light.

Olivia came back to the room minutes later with two cups of coffee in her hands. "They said the plans a go," Olivia said before noticing that Alex was asleep. She smiled gently and sat the coffee down on the little table next to Alex. Gently, she slipped off the blonde's glasses and kissed her forehead before setting the glasses down next to the coffee. She picked up a pad of paper and scribbled a quick note for Alex. Then she turned to Raya and kissed the top of the girl's head before heading out into the ran with her coffee.

A couple hours later, Alex stirred to the smell of cold coffee. She opened her eyes and squinted at the clock. It was four in the morning. Alex yawned and looked around for her glasses. She found them on the table next to her, along with a note.

_Alex, _

_Elliot and Cragen said the plan was a go. They said to leave after Raya was out of the hospital. I went home to pack some stuff for Raya. I'll pack some stuff for you too since you gave me a key to your apartment. I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back in a couple hours. We'll talk more when I get back._

_Love, _

_Olivia_

There was a groan coming from the bed across from Alex. She looked up from the note and saw that Raya was rubbing her eyes, signaling she was awake.

"Hey, Raya, how are you feeling?"

Raya looked to her left and saw Alex Cabot sitting next to where her mother was sitting when she fell asleep, only now, her mother wasn't there.

"Where's my mom?" Raya asked, feeling the teddy bear at her side and picking it up to look at.

"She'll be back soon," Alex said, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "That was the best I could do on a short notice."

"You got me the bear?"

"Yes."

Raya nodded at sat the bear next to her on the bed. "Thanks." She sighed. She really didn't want to be left alone with Alex. She felt awkward being in the room alone with someone she disliked.

"Sooo…." Raya said, breaking the silence. "Did they find out who's trying to kill me?"

"Not yet," Alex said, standing up and walking over to Raya's bed. "But I'm sure they'll find him soon."

Raya looked up into Alex's blue eyes. "You're keeping something from me. What is it?"

"Your mother will explain when she gets back."

"No, tell me now," Raya demanded.

Alex sighed heavily. "Captain Cragen thinks it's best that you leave the city until this guy is caught."

"What?"

"You're leaving the city when you get discharged in a few hours."

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to run and hide like a chicken like you did," Raya hissed.

The statement shocked Alex. She felt a lump grow in her throat. She didn't know what to say.

The stunned silence didn't last long because Olivia came in moments later.

"Hey, you two are up," she said with a smile as she peeled her short black trench coat off her shoulders. Her hair was damp from the rain, and she had changed into what Raya called her "work clothes." She was dressed in black jeans with a leather black belt at her waist. Attached to her waist was her badge and her gun in the holster. She wore a purple button t-shirt with a black undershirt showing underneath. She was also wearing her all black tennis shoes. Perfect for running after preps, Raya recalled her mother saying.

"Mom is it true?" Raya asked looking her mother in the eyes.

"Is what true?" Olivia asked, stepping forward.

"Do I need to leave the city?"

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"I don't want to leave."

"Ray, you need to. This is for your protection. You can come back as soon as this guy is caught."

"Mom….you haven't said 'we'….aren't you coming with me?"

"I won't be there for the first couple of days."

Raya's facial expression was that of betrayal. "But why?"

"I'm going to help look for him. Then I'll join you and Alex."

"Whoa! Wait a second! Alex and I? You're pushing me off onto her?"

"I'll leave you two to discuss this," Alex said with a hurt look on her face as she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! It's chatper eight! I think I'm doing pretty good with updating this story, which is because you all are giving me such positive feedback :D That makes me excited! Please continue to read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has already been copyrighted.

Chapter Eight

Alex came back a few minutes later with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands to find the room silent. Raya was looking down at her nails, and Olivia was flipping through the newspaper, not really reading anything, just skimming over the pages. She looked up at Alex when she entered the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry bout that," Olivia whispered when Alex sat down next to her.

"It's fine, Liv, "Alex said. "It's nothing." She was still a bit hurt, but she knew she would get over it. It was time to focus now. She needed to watch over Raya for Olivia and keep her safe.

"Everything is set," Olivia said. "When Raya get's discharged, you'll take her to your parents cabin. I'll be down on Friday morning."

Alex nodded. "Do you have any rules for her that she needs to follow?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Raya said throwing a glare to her mother and Alex.

"She has rules she needs to follow," Olivia said looking over at Raya, realizing that she hadn't set any rules down for her daughter. "There will be no cell phone. That means no texting and calling your friends."

"But-"

Olivia held up her hand to stop her from interrupting. "There will be no computer. In fact, I didn't even pack it."

"How am I supposed to charge my iPod?"

"I packed your wall charger. Also, you will listen to Alex. You will do as she says, and you will show her respect….for me."

Raya sighed. "Alright." She couldn't promise anything, but she would at least try, for her mom.

"And you," Olivia said turning to Alex. "Don't let her eat a bunch of junk food."

Alex smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"So Major Cases is letting you and Elliot help investigate this?" Alex asked as she walked with Raya and Olivia out to her car after Raya was discharged at eight o'clock.

"Yea, I was surprised. The Major Case Squad is normally territorial," Olivia commented as she looked around.

"Mom, you look paranoid. Chill," Raya said quietly.

"Can't be too careful," Olivia said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Who will you be working with?" Alex asked, unlocking the car with her remote.

"Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames," Olivia answered as she opened the trunk of Alex's car. She put Raya's duffle bag full of clothes and backpack full of Raya's art supplies into the trunk. She took a couple duffle bags from Alex and put them in the trunk too before closing it. "Should be fun."

Alex smirked and nodded. "They are an interesting pair, but they are brilliant."

Raya opened the passenger side door of the BMW to get in, but Olivia pulled her away.

"Behave and stay safe," Olivia said, looking her daughter in the eyes.

"I will, mom," Raya said. "And you stay safe too."

Olivia smiled. "Don't I always?" She kissed Raya's cheek. "I'll see you on Friday."

Raya nodded and got in the car. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Raya shut the door and took out her iPod as Olivia walked around the car to Alex.

"She'll be fine," Alex promised. "I won't let her out of my sight."

"I know," Olivia said, resting her hands on Alex's waist. "I want you to stay safe too."

"I will," Alex said, leaning in and kissing Olivia on the lips.

Olivia kissed back, raising her hands to Alex's face and cupping her cheeks. The kiss turned passionate, but it was short-lived. Olivia pulled away gently. "I'll see you Friday."

Alex nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, so much," Olivia whispered back with a gentle smile.

Alex smiled back as she turned to get into the car. "Call me if anything comes up."

"I will."

"Still have the address?"

"Right in my pocket."

"Good girl, Liv."

Olivia laughed and waved goodbye to her girlfriend and daughter as the BMW pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This will probably be my last update for the weekend. I'll be in class all week, but I'll be updating when I can. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed!

Chapter Nine

Raya sighed as she pulled her headphones out of her ears. Her iPod's battery died, and now she was forced to listen to the classical music Alex had on in the car.

"I don't understand how you kids these days can hear after listening to that type of music," Alex said, referring to the extremely screamo music Raya was listening to.

"I only listen to it when I'm angry," Raya said as she looked out the window at the passing cars on the interstate. There were only two hours away from the city, and they still had four hours left until they got to the cabin in Pennsylvania.

"Why are you angry?"

"You know why?"

"Is it because you're stuck with me until Friday?"

Raya didn't say anything, but Alex took that as a yes. She sighed as glanced over at the teen.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Raya shrugged. "I don't care."

"Is pizza alright?"

"I suppose."

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose as she drove. Raya was being difficult, but she had a feeling Raya would be as stubborn as Olivia. There has to be someway to get through to her, Alex thought.

"Then we'll buy a couple pizzas from the grocery store. We'll need to do some shopping before we get there because I'm sure there isn't any food in the house."

Raya nodded. "That's fine."

"You know, to make these next few days less miserable for the both of use, why don't we get to know each other."

"I see no purpose," Raya said. "You don't care about me. You're only doing this for my mom."

"That's not true," Alex said, looking over at Raya and back to the road. "Ray, I do care about you."

"First off, you are not allowed to call me Ray. It's Raya and only Raya. And second, you don't care. You're too cold to care."

"I see you've heard the stories about me."

"They call you the Ice Queen. Obviously there is a reason, and that reason is because you're as cold as ice."

"Only to the people who deserve it," Alex counter argued. "And your not one of those people."

Raya remained silent, looking for a way to push Alex's buttons.

"So tell me Raya, what's the real reason behind your feelings toward me?" Alex asked, getting off the interstate and onto a small highway.

"You hurt my mom," Raya said simple, glaring at Alex.

"I know I did, but Raya, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have left."

"Then why did you? Why did you run and hide? The great ADA Alexandra Cabot ran and hid because someone was trying to kill you."

"If those people would have killed me, there would have been no case against them. There would have been no witnesses, and therefore they would be still roaming the streets, committing murder, rape, and dealing drugs. You're mother knew that, and she forgave me for leaving her because she understood why. Why don't you?"

Raya remained silent. Alex felt like she was still in court, grilling the defense for an answer.

"Unless, you do understand, but you don't want to confess the real reason why you hate me."

Raya didn't say anything else. She rested her head against the window as it began to rain again.

A couple hours later, Alex pulled into the parking lot of a Walmart. She had spent the last couple hours in silence. There was only the music from the radio that kept her from going crazy. She was more determined than ever to find out why Raya hated her.

"Let's get this over with," she told Raya as she got out of the car.

Raya pulled her hood up and walked in front of Alex. Alex shook her head as she closed her umbrella when they got to the entrance of the store. She got a cart and began to walk up and down the aisles, putting food and toiletries into the cart. Raya stayed by her side though, occasionally looking at something on a shelf.

"Do you want anything?" Alex asked as she put two gallons of milk into the almost filled cart.

"No," Raya said softly.

"Are you sure? You can get anything you want. I won't tell your mom." Alex smiled at the teen who was looking at her curiously.

"Follow me," Raya said as she led the way back down an aisle. She picked up a pack of Oreos, a jar of peanut butter, and a case of Monster.

"Mom doesn't let me have this stuff. Says it's bad for you," Raya said as she put the case into the cart.

"That's because it is," Alex said.

"Only if you drink it constantly. Sometimes when mom asks me to run down the street to get some milk, I'll buy a can and sneak it to my room. I love this stuff."

Alex couldn't help but smile at the girl as she led the way to the front of the store.

They were back on the rode again, and back to silence. Raya was sipping a can of Monster while looking out the window. It was still raining, and Raya was still miserable.

"So how about you tell me why you don't like me?" Alex brought it up again.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Raya asked.

"Because I want to right any wrongs that I may have done."

"You won't be able to do that."

"How come?"

"Because you'll have to break up with my mom, and if you do that, she'll be hurt again."

Alex looked at Raya curiously. "Is this all because I'm dating your mother?"

"My mom's happy with you. She doesn't cry herself to sleep at night. She doesn't whimper in her sleep, mumbling your name because of a nightmare she's having. She's happy, and she loves you."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"You're taking my mom away from me!" Raya finally exclaimed.

Alex stopped at the right light in front of her. "I'm taking your mom away from you?"

"She used to spend all her free time with me. Now she's going out with you all the time."

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry…I had no idea."

"She still spends time with me, but not as much as she used to since you two started dating. She's my best friend, and I feel like I'm loosing her."

The light turned green and Alex took her foot off the brake and kept driving. She had no idea Raya felt that way. None what so ever. It was such a simple reason too.

"Raya…I'm sorry that you feel that way. I really had no idea, but I can tell you that I am not trying to take your mom away from you. She loves you very very much, and I don't think she would let me take her away from you."

Raya just nodded as she took another drink of her Monster. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Raya wipe her eyes. Alex let out an inaudible sigh. She knew she was going to be spending these next couple days trying to make it all up to Raya.

Within an hour later, Alex was pulling the BMW onto a long gravel drive that was on a back road. The drive, which was surrounded by trees, led to a two story log cabin with a stone chimney. The cabin was located on a hill above a beautiful lake surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see.

Raya would be lying if she wasn't slightly amazed by the sight, but she wasn't going to so it. As soon as Alex parked the car, Raya got out and started to unpack the groceries as Alex unlocked the door. "Just put everything on the table. When we're done, I'll give you a tour." Alex said, pointing to the kitchen table just inside the door.

Raya nodded and put the plastic bags down on the table before going out to the car to help Alex unload the just of the car. A half hour later, they finished bringing everything inside to the chilly cabin.

"Ok, tour, then I'll get a fire going," Alex said as she locked the door. Raya followed Alex into the kitchen. Everything was stainless surround by oak cabinets and black granite counter tops. Alex went into the living room and stopped. "This is the living room," she said gesturing around. She pointed to a cabinet next to the fireplace. "The cabinet is stocked with DVDs and books."

Raya looked around. The floor was a soft blue carpet. The couch, loveseat, and armchair were made up of smooth black fabric. They were placed around the stone fireplace, which looked like it hadn't been touched in a couple years. Mounted above the fireplace was an expensive looking flat-screen TV.

"I try to keep the place updated," Alex said, answering Raya's curious looks. Alex walked over to the staircase behind the couch. Raya looked up the stairs and saw that it led to a loft. She followed Alex up the stairs to find that there were two doors at the top of the stairs. She looked to her left and saw an armchair and desk against the loft wall. On the opposite wall was a king sized bed and a night stand with a lamp on it. The same blue carpet covered the floor of the loft as it did in the living room.

"I'll be sleeping out here," Alex said. "The bathroom is through that door." She pointed to the door nearest the stairs. "And your room is this one." Alex walked over to the other closed door and opened it. Inside was an oak dresser next to a large bed covered with dark blue sheets and blankets. The carpet was fluffy and white, and the large window over looked the lake.

Raya looked around and nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to unpack then I'll start dinner." Alex went back downstairs and into the kitchen, leaving Raya alone.

"This is going to be a long week." Raya said, falling back on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's chapter ten for you all :D It's just a look into the beginning of Alex and Raya's new relationship. Thanks to all who have reviewed! Your reviews are like crack to me!

Chapter Ten

"Raya, the pizza is ready!" Alex called up the staircase.

Raya closed the sketch of the lake she was working on and went into the bathroom to wash the pencil smears off her hands. She came down stairs to find Alex dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top, her blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and she was cutting a pepperoni pizza with a pizza cutter. She put a slice on a plate and handed it to Raya.

"Thanks," she said, as she got a bottle of water out of the case they bought earlier and sat down at the table. Alex followed suit only she poured herself a glass of the ice tea she just made and sat across from Raya.

"You've been quiet," Alex said, taking a bit of the pizza. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," Raya said, quickly eating her pizza.

Alex looked Raya over. She had a gray smudge mark on her forehead and her cheek. Alex guessed it was from a pencil, and the only way to get that messy with a pencil is if one was drawing.

"What were you drawing?" Alex asked, sipping her iced tea.

Raya looked up, her eyes full of surprise.

"How did you know?"

"The pencil marks on your face and cheek."

Raya frowned and wiped her cheeks and forehead clean. "I thought I got it all."

Alex smiled gently. "Do you like to draw?"

"Yea," Raya said. "I take art classes at the community center. I dabble in graphic design, but I like just sitting down with my sketchbook and just drawing what I see."

Alex nodded. "It's a lovely talent. I can't draw to save my life."

"Some people have it, and some people don't," Raya said as she finished her pizza. "My mom can't even draw a good stick figure."

Alex laughed. "I believe that," she said. "We used to tease her about the diagrams she would draw of a crime scene."

Raya smiled. "All the artwork in our apartment was made by me."

Alex thought back to the art that was in Olivia's room. There were a lot of flowers, and scenic pictures of lakes and mountains. Alex had never asked about them before, but she did think they were very beautiful.

"Wow, you're really good then," Alex said finishing her own dinner.

"Thanks," Raya said, giving Alex a true smile for the first time.

"Maybe you can show me sometime?"

"Maybe." Raya got up from her seat and went to the since. She washed her plate and dried it before turning to Alex. "Where do these go?"

"Cabinet next to the sink." Alex said, walking over to the shorter woman.

Raya put her plate away and sighed.

"I guess I'll go get a shower, then find something to do."

"I'll be in the living room. Maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Sure," Raya said as she went up the stairs.

"And be careful with those stitches," Alex called after her.

"Maybe she's not all that bad," Raya mumbled to herself as she got dressed into her cotton blue shorts and her mom's old Siena College hoodie. She hung her towel up on the rack on the wall and brushed her hair and teeth before leaving the steamy bathroom. Her bare feet enjoyed the feeling of the soft carpet as she walked down the stairs to find Alex watching a rerun of Judge Judy. Raya also found that Alex had gotten a small fire going in the fireplace. For some reason, she couldn't imagine the tall blonde getting her hands dirty to build a fire.

Raya smirked. That's something a lawyer would do, she thought as she came around the couch and sat in the armchair. "So what are we watching?"

"Whatever you want," Alex said, looking over to the teen girl. She had to do a double take and make sure it wasn't Olivia. She still couldn't get over the resemblance.

Raya nodded and went over to the cabinet to look at the movies. "Why am I not surprised that you have Legally Blonde in here?" Raya asked with an amused tone.

"My parents thought it would be a good gift for me," Alex said with a small smile.

Raya giggled and looked back to the movies. "Wow, you have like all the classic Disney movies in here."

"My parents bring my brother's children up here during the summer," Alex explained. "So they aren't for me, but we can watch one if you really want to."

Raya grinned and pulled a movie out of the cabinet. "The Lion King," she said handing the movie to Alex.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is a bad idea?" Alex asked as she slide off the couch and turned the DVD player on before putting the movie in. "You're not going to sing along are you?"

Raya nodded. "I have to. I can't pass it up."

Alex shook her head, but she wore a smile on her face as she sat down on the couch again.

"I think I'm going to have "Hakuna Matata" stuck in my head for the next three years," Alex said when the movie finally ended. The children's movie wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, and Raya had a nice singing voice.

"Good," Raya said with a mischievous grin on her face. "So now what?"

"Well," Alex said looking at her silver wristwatch. "It's not late, so how about we watch another movie?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Only I get to choose this time."

Raya groaned. "Don't pick something boring!"

"Me? Boring? I'm not boring."

Alex ended up choosing _Chicago_, which didn't surprise Raya that the lawyer had that movie in her collection.

"You could have done worse," Raya said with a smile as Alex put in the movie. "I promise I won't sing along to this one."

Alex laughed. "Honestly I don't mind. You have a nice voice." Even in the dim lighting of the living room, Alex could see that Raya was blushing from the compliment.

"No one's really heard me sing before. I mean, mom has heard me a couple times, but she's my mom she kinda has to say I sound good."

"That's what mom's do, but don't worry, she wasn't just being a mom. You really do sound good."

Raya's smile grew as she snuggled back into the armchair. Alex took a blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it to her.

"I find that movies are so much better when you are snuggled under a blanket."

"I agree," Raya laughed as she made herself comfortable.

About a half hour into the movie, Alex looked over and saw that Raya was a sleep. She smiled softly as she turned the volume down on the movie. She took a pillow off the loveseat and gently tucked it under Raya's head, not having the heart to wake her up and send her up to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's chapter eleven guys! I'm apologize for the length of it. I didn't have time to write a longer one, but I couldn't just leave you guys with no updates. I hope this holds you all over until the next chapter :) Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming!

Chapter Eleven

"Seriously, where did this guy disappear off to?" Alexandra Eames asked the three detectives that sat around her desk.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know, but we need to find him fast. He's a threat. I can't believe we have no leads on him."

"We need Brandon to talk," Elliot said, looking up from the gunman's file. "Maybe if the ADA can make a deal with him, he'll talk."

"There's a chance he will," Robert Goren said as he finished looking over Brandon's file on the computer. "If we can get a deal made so that he gives up the name of the guy who hired him, it would make this a lot easier. This guy probably has a rap sheet too."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Elliot said. "You don't go from being completely clean to conspiracy to murder and attempted murder."

ADA Connie Rubirosa sat at small wooden table in a holding cell in Rikers. She looked at the paper work in front of her as Olivia and Elliot stood behind her, both detectives looking Brandon Donald and his attorney up and down.

"Here's the deal," Connie said, looking up from her paper work and running a hand through her dark brown hair. "You give us the name of the guy who hired you, and we will lower the charges to attempted manslaughter."

"Desperate, Connie?" Joseph Andrews, attorney of Brandon Donald, said with a smirk on his perfectly tanned face.

"We are actually," Connie said with a grim look on her face. She looked back to Brandon. "With this deal, your sentence would be reduced from 2-3 years in Rikers to a year of probation."

"I won't be extradited back to Maryland?" Brandon asked.

"We are working with Maryland authorities to work out a deal."

Joseph leaned down and whispered in Brandon's ear. Brandon nodded a couple times before looking at Connie and the two detectives behind her.

"Silas Black," Brandon said quietly.

Connie nodded. "Very good," she said as she scribbled some notes down on a yellow legal pad.

Olivia looked to Elliot with wide eyes. Silas Black? No, it couldn't be. He was still locked up in Rikers. Wasn't he? He couldn't be out of prison yet. Could he?

Silas Black was the first rapist that Olivia had arrested and helped put away when she joined SVU almost thirteen years before. Silas's wife, who was often beaten by her husband, left him and took their daughter with her during Silas's trial. Because of that, Silas's hatred toward women grew even more. As he was being hauled away after his trial, he looked straight at Olivia and swore revenge on her one day. Olivia didn't think anything of it. Perps often wanted to get revenge against the police.

Olivia just never thought a threat for revenge would become true.

"I never thought we'd have to deal with him again," Elliot said to Olivia as they left the prison.

"Neither did I," Olivia said pulling out her cell phone. "I need to call Alex and tell her we know who we're looking for. When we get back to the station, I'll send her his picture as well."

"Liv," Elliot said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around so she was facing him. "They're fine." He could see the worry and fear in her eyes, and he understood how she was feeling.

"I know," she said softly. "I just want them to stay safe."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's chapter twelve guys! I haven't had a chance to read over it, so if you see any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know! As always, thank you so so much for the reviews. I'm glad you all love this story!

Chapter Twelve

Alex nearly fell off the couch at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She quickly grabbed it and smiled at the caller ID.

"Hey you," Alex said upon answering the phone. She looked over to the armchair to find Raya still fast asleep, snuggled underneath the blue blanket Alex had given her the night before.

"Morning, Alex," Olivia said. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"You did actually, but it's okay. I needed to get up anyways."

Olivia laughed. "That's right, you need to get your sexy butt out of bed." Then her tone turned serious. "How is everything?"

"Everything's fine. We didn't have any problems getting here."

"Raya's not giving you any problems, is she?"

"Not at all. She was quiet on the way up, but she's starting to open up. We watched movies together last night, and we both fell asleep in the living room. She still asleep on the armchair."

Olivia smiled, thinking about her girlfriend and daughter getting along. "I'm glad."

"And how is everything back home?" Alex asked, knowing there was another reason why Olivia called.

"Connie made Brandon a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"She brought the charges down to probations, and she's making a deal with Baltimore Police as well."

"And what information did he provide?" Alex asked, taking on her prosecutor persona.

"He gave us the name of the man who hired him," Olivia said into the phone as she leaned against her kitchen counter.

"Who is he?"

"Silas Black."

"Silas….Black…..Why does that name sound so familiar?" Alex asked as she racked her mind for the name.

"He was before you joined SVU," Olivia said. "But you might have seen his file or heard Munch or Elliot talk about him. He was the first rapist I arrested and helped put in prison…he threatened me when he was being hauled out of the courtroom after his sentencing. He said that he would come back to make me suffer one day."

"And at the time you didn't think he was serious," Alex said, bringing her knees to her chest. She had seen Black's file. That's why he sounded familiar. "He was sentenced to twelve years for raping that woman. Who knows how long he's been planning this."

Olivia sighed. "I'm….afraid of what he has in store. "

"Liv, everything will be alright," Alex comforted. "Raya is safe, and you'll find this guy."

Olivia nodded. "I sure hope so…but you can't hide her forever."

"I know that, and we won't need to. I bet you this time next week, we'll be back in New York, sitting in my office arguing over a case."

Olivia smiled and laughed. "I would love nothing more than to do that right now actually." She paused. "Is Raya still asleep?"

"Yea, she is," Alex answered, looking over at the teenage girl to make sure she was still asleep."

Olivia smiled gently. "She probably needs the sleep. I'll call back tonight so I can talk to her, alright?"

"Of course, love," Alex softly said. "Keep me posted?"

"I will. I love you, talk to you later."

"I love you too, Liv. Talk to you soon," Alex responded before ending the call. She sat her phone down on the coffee table and pulled herself off the couch to go make a pot of coffee.

Raya woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sound of bacon sizzling in a frying pan. She kicked the blanket off her body and stretched, feeling like she was seventy years old after sleeping in a ball in an armchair. She walked slowly to the kitchen to find Alex still in her pajamas, cooking bacon and pancakes on the stove.

"I never thought I'd see you making pancakes and bacon," Raya said with a smirk on her face.

Alex smiled as she looked over to the girl. "And why not?"

"You seem all…..I don't know, proper? I don't know. I figured you'd be into crepes and tea or something."

"As good as crepes are, I can't afford to buy them every morning, and I like coffee in the morning because it wakes me up."

Raya nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can set the table if you like," Alex said. "You know where the plates are, and the silverware is in the drawer next to the sink."

Raya nodded and retrieved the plates and silverware and placed them on the table. She sat down at the table and looked over to Alex. "Did you always want to be a prosecutor?"

Alex looked over to the girl, not expecting the question. "I suppose I did," she said thoughtfully, thinking back on her life. "My father was a prosecutor, my uncle was a lawyer, then he became a judge."

"That's cool," Raya said as she got up and poured herself a glass of apple juice. "I don't know what I want to do with my life."

"It's a big decision, and most times, you won't always know."

"That's what mom said. She said I should do something I enjoy. I guess I always knew I would be an artist I guess."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Alex said as she put several strips of freshly cooked bacon onto a plate next to a stack of warm pancakes.

Raya smiled. "It's about the only thing I'm good at. I hate sports. I was on the swim team when I was still in public school, but I was more of a bench warmer for them. Mom still came to as many as the meets as she could, even if I didn't get to swim at all."

"She's very supportive of you."

"She is." Raya smiled as she followed Alex to the table with the pancakes and bacon. She sat down and grabbed two pancakes and a couple strips of bacon before drowning them in maple syrup.

"Mmmmm this is so good," Raya said with her mouthful.

"I'm glad you think so," Alex said as she took small, delicate bites of her breakfast. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," Raya said as she chewed. She swallowed and took a sip of her juice. "I mean, it's not like we can go anywhere since I'm in hiding."

Alex thought for a moment then smiled as she thought of an idea. "Well, it's a big lake. I've never explored all the way around it."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for making you all wait for the next chapter. I've been swamped with homework and project, but it's finally here! Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them! Please continue to review :D

Chapter Thirteen

Silas Black ran a hand through his flaming red hair, sipping a cup of tea as he looked at his bright laptop screen. Located on a rooftop of an apartment building overlooking Central Park, Silas watched two blinking dots on the screen. He smiled, not regretting the day he bough the GPS tracking devices. He didn't regret making a fake name, phone number, email address, and ID. He didn't regret spending almost all his money on the expensive electronic devices.

They weren't hard to plant either. When Benson came back to the hospital, he was able to pop the trunk of her car and attach the tiny chips into the linings of the duffle bags.

Silas smiled at his enemies' cluelessness. Ever since he saw them in the hospital the day Raya was shot, he had been watching them. He knew about Benson going to join her daughter and girlfriend on Friday. He knew Benson, her partner, and a couple other detectives were searching for him.

"They'll never find me," he said with an insane grin on his face. "They won't find me until it's too late."

He sat his teacup down on the small wooden crate next to him as he picked up a pad of paper and a pencil. He scribbled down the coordinates of the blinking dots and closed his laptop. He leaned back in his lawn chair and closed his eyes in relaxation.

It was only a matter of time.

Olivia entered her apartment Thursday night after 48 straight hours without sleep. She was tired, more tired than she usually was, but she had to work. She took off her shoes, gun holster, and badge as she walked to her bedroom. She put her gun and badge on her nightstand and fell back on the bed, sighing. She missed Raya and Alex so much and couldn't wait to see them the next day.

However, there was still work to be done.

Olivia sat up and walked over to the bathroom. She figured that as long as she was home, she might as well enjoy her little time off. She ran some hot water into the tub and added some of her favorite bubble bath liquid. The scent of cherry blossoms filled the bathroom as Olivia stripped and slipped into the hot water. She sighed in content and closed her eyes.

"Where are you hiding Silas," she mumbled to herself. She thought back over the case, trying to think of something she missed. "There has to be something."

She could see the files in her mind, every word that was written down about Silas, his crime, and his tactics.

Then a sudden thought hit her. Silas liked to look down on people. He liked to observe before he attacked.

"A rooftop," she said, her eyes opening quickly. She drained the tub and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body as she all but ran to get her cell phone. She hit speed dial number two, Elliot's number, and waited.

"Stabler," Elliot finally answered after the third ring.

"El, it's Olivia. I think I know where Silas might be."

A number of police officers were running up the stairs of an apartment building over looking Central Park. The apartment building just happened to have a perfect view of Olivia's apartment as well. Among the officers, who were all dressed in Kevlar vests and helmets, were Elliot and Olivia, along with Eames and Goren. Guns were drawn and flashlights were in hand as they rushed through the door that led to the rooftop.

There was no one there.

Olivia holstered her gun and walked over to the blue lawn chair and wooden crate that were sitting on the rooftop.

"We missed him," She said looking in the area around for any sort of clues, and she was just about to turn away when something caught her eye. She stooped down, put on a pair of latex gloves, and picked up a folded piece of paper underneath the lawn chair. She unfolded it, her brown eyes looking over the writing that was on the notebook paper.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ By the time you read this, I will be long gone. You really should get on the ball. For all you know, I could be half way to that little hiding spot of that bitch of an ADA. And Olivia, I've been thinking about adding your little girlfriend to my list, just thought you should know._

_~SB_

"That son of a bitch," Olivia said as Elliot took the note out of Olivia's hand with a latex glove. "He knows where they are."

"Call Alex and let her know," Eames said as she came over and looked at the note over Elliot's shoulder.

"He could be bluffing," Goren said as he scratched his head. "There is no way he could know where Alex and Raya are. Eames and I don't even know where they are."

"Bobby…he might not be bluffing though," Eames said. "He could have easily bugged Alex's car."

"Well, either way, I am going to call Alex and give her a heads up. I'm leaving first thing in the morning as well," Olivia said as she pulled out her cell to call Alex.

"Hey, Liv," Alex said as she answered her phone just as she had settled down on the couch. Alex noticed at Raya sat up straight in her seat at the sound of her mother's name.

"Hi, Alex," Olivia said, looking at city from the rooftop she was still standing upon. "How are things?"

"Things are great," Alex said. "How are things up there?"

"Not too good. Alex, can you keep a close eye out for anything strange tonight and until I get there tomorrow?"

"Of course…but why?"

"We think that Silas knows were you two are."

"What?"

Raya looked over to Alex, her eyes full of concern. She could tell by the look on Alex's face that something was wrong.

"We don't know how. Maybe he bugged your car, but we have some evidence suggesting that he knows where you are….and there's something else….."

"Liv…what is it?"

"He might be after you as well."

Alex remained silent, her mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Alex…what's wrong?" Raya asked, getting up from her place at the armchair and moving over to Alex.

"Raya's still awake?" Olivia asked, hearing her daughter's voice.

"Yea, she's right here," Alex said. "You want to talk to her?"

"Of course, love." Alex handed the phone to Raya, who quickly took it out of Alex's hand.

"Hi mom!" Raya said with a grin on her face.

Olivia smiled at her daughter's voice. "Hi, baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Mom, what's going on?"

Olivia sighed. She knew that question was coming. "We know who put the hit out on you. We're looking for him now."

"Then why does Alex look like someone just died?"

Alex snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Raya. The girl didn't miss a thing.

"Because we think that this guy is going to hurt her too."

"Oh…."

"Honey, listen to me. I will be there tomorrow sometime, but I want you to be careful."

"Why?"

Olivia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to worry Raya, but her daughter had the right to know.

"Because there is a possibility that he knows where you and Alex are."

Raya didn't say anything for a moment. She blinked and looked straight ahead. "Are you sure?" She finally said.

"Yes, Ray, we're sure. Just be careful."

"I will, mom. I'm always careful. You raised me well."

Olivia smiled. "Give the phone back to Alex, hun. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! College is sucking my free time away, but thankfully I'm on Thanksgiving break and I have some time to update. Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them and they keep me going!

Chapter Fourteen

Olivia got back to her apartment and went straight to her room to pack. If Silas knew where Raya and Alex were, there was no sense waiting to leave until morning. As she packed, a tech guy from the station was sweeping her car for bugs, and she was on the phone with the local police. They agreed to stop by the cabin in the morning to sweep for bugs, and they also agreed to have an officer outside the cabin at all times.

After Olivia packed everything she needed, she hurried across the street to the parking garage in which her car was parked. She found the tech finishing his sweep as two uniformed police officers stood by and watched.

"The car's clean," the tech guy said. "You're good to go, detective. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks. I will," Olivia said with a smile as she tossed her bag into the back seat of the car before climbing into the driver's seat. Olivia pulled an electronic GPS out of her purse and put the address Alex gave her into the system. She mounted it the dashboard before starting up the engine and pulled out of the garage, turning on the radio to get rid of the silence. She jumped slightly at the sound of "Misery Business" by Paramore blasting from the speakers. Olivia couldn't help but shake her head as she turned the volume down. Raya liked to blast her favorite radio station when she took the car to run errands or go out with friends.

The drive would be a long one, Olivia thought as she began to make her way out of the city. She debated about stopping for the night and getting some sleep, but she fought the tiredness that plagued her.

She sighed as she drove down the interstate. She knew as soon as she said her hellos to Raya and Alex, she would be going to bed for the first time in two days. She smiled as she thought about falling asleep against Alex's slim frame. She definitely missed that as much as she missed Raya. She thought about the Alex and Raya for the whole drive.

But thought of her daughter made her smile the most as she crossed the New York-Pennsylvania state line. In a couple more hours, she would be at the cabin with her family. They would be safe and sound, and Silas Black was not going to harm anyone.

Raya woke up at exactly 7am that morning. She was in the small bedroom of the cabin, the sunlight filtering through the blinds. She rolled out of bed and threw a pair of black jeans and a gray and blue NYPD t-shirt. Slowly, she opened the door the the bedroom and looked out onto the loft. From the doorway, she could see Alex was sound asleep in bed.

She tiptoed down the staircase and to the kitchen. As she prepared breakfast, she noticed a white car sitting next to Alex's car in the driveway. There was a man sitting in the car, looking through a newspaper, occasionally looking up and out the windows of his car. He saw Raya looking out the window and smiled at her.

Raya stepped away from the window and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She kneeled down by Alex's bed and shook the blonde woman gently.

"Alex, Alex, wake up," Raya whispered.

Alex groaned and rolled over to face Raya. "What is it?" She asked sleepily.

"There's some guy sitting in a car outside."

"What?" Alex asked, suddenly wide awake. She got out of bed and slipped on a pair of shoes.

"Where are you going?" Raya asked, following Alex down the stairs.

"To see who he is."

"What if it's Silas?"

"It won't be," Alex said pausing at the door and picking up a cane with a metal handle out of the umbrella stand. "But better safe than sorry. Stay here." She pulled the door open and went out into the cool morning air as Raya went to watch from the window.

The man in the car saw Alex approaching and got out of the car. "No need to be alarmed." He said, flashing his police badge. "Arnold Nolan of the Pennsylvania State Police. A Detective Benson talked to my captain late last night. He sent me here to look over the place."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god," she said. "I wish she would have called us about it. You gave us a fright."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Nolan said. "By the way, my captain and one of our tech guys are coming by later this morning."

"What for?"

"They want to sweep the place for bugs. Detective Benson said that they believe Black bugged your car or something in your car. That's how he knows you're here."

Alex nodded. "Well, thanks," she said, not knowing what else to say. "Is there anything we can get you? Coffee? Breakfast?"

"Coffee would be great."

Alex smiled and nodded as she went back in the house. "Don't worry, he's a cop."

Raya nodded. "I saw the badge. Who sent him?"

"Your mom contacted the police here late last night apparently." Alex looked around at the powdery mess on the counter. "And what have you been doing?"

"I was making pancakes until I saw that guy out there, and now, I'm back to making pancakes."

"I really hope you can cook better than your mother."

"There's nothing wrong with my mother's cooking," Raya said, giving Alex a mock glare.

"Because you've been eating her cooking for almost seventeen years." Alex laughed as she prepared a cup of coffee for Officer Nolan.

Breakfast was a silent affair. Alex and Raya were lost in their own thoughts, each thinking of their plans for the day. It wasn't until Raya sighed and looked over to Alex before breaking the silence.

"How much do you love my mom?"

Alex looked up from her coffee and to the teenaged girl, a little taken back by the sudden question. "More than life itself. I would die for her."

Raya nodded. "I….I just needed to know…." She got up and took her dishes to the sink, washing them as she hummed a random song that was stuck in her head. She didn't notice her mother's car pulling into the driveway or the short conversation that Olivia had with Officer Nolan. It wasn't until the sound of someone knocking on the door that brought Raya back to the present.

"I'll get that. It's probably Nolan wanting a bathroom break after drinking that coffee," Alex said with a laugh. She got up and went to the door. She smiled when she saw who was on the other side of the glass. "Liv!"

"Mom?" Raya asked, dropping her plate into the bubble filled sink and running over to the door. "Mom!" She exclaimed once she saw Olivia standing at the door.

Alex stepped out of Raya's way as Raya threw her arms around her mother.

"It looks like someone missed me," Olivia laughed as she held her daughter close. "How are you munchkin? I missed you so much."

"I'm good, mom, but more importantly how are you?" Raya pulled back from her mom and looked her up and down. "You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted," Olivia said as she stepped inside the door and shut it behind her. "I haven't slept in two days."

"Well, then you need to get to bed," Alex said, taking Olivia's bag from her.

"Yea, go to bed, mom, we can spend time together once you're rested," Raya said with a smile. She kissed her mother's cheek and went back to washing dishes.

"Come with me," Alex said, taking Olivia's hand and leading her towards the stairs. She continued to lead the way up the stays and showed the bed to Olivia. "Now rest."

Olivia smiled. "Oh, I will." She kicked over her shoes and placed her badge and gun on the nightstand as Alex knelt down beside her.

"I missed you," she whispered as Olivia settled herself into bed.

"I missed you too," Olivia softly said, kissing Alex gently on the lips. "Thank you for keeping Raya safe."

"You're welcome, love."

Olivia smiled gently as she closed her eyes, drifting into a much needed sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Filler chapter/character development chapter! I apologize if anyone finds these chapters slow and boring. I promise the pace will pick up again soon. Thanks for the review guys! Keep them coming!

Chapter Fifteen

"Well here's the problem," a young blonde tech woman said as she plucked two small chips out of Alex and Raya's duffle bags. She put them into an evidence back and stood up from kneeling on the floor. "These chips are only sold online from a store in Japan. They are very small and very powerful. With the right software, they can admit a signal for hundreds of miles."

"The only time he would have had to put them in place is when I came back to the hospital," Olivia said as she thought back on that morning. "So they've been in there for four days how could they last that long?"

"The battery life on these models last up to a week," the woman explained. "They would have died in a couple of days."

"But it's given him plenty of time to find us," Alex said softly.

"You are in good hands, Ms. Cabot," Captain Eric Householder said to the blonde ADA. "We won't let this sick bastard anywhere near you, Ms. Benson, and her daughter."

"Thank you," Olivia said. "We appreciate that."

"Anything for a sister in blue," Captain Householder said as he ushered the tech woman out of the house. "If you need anything. Don't hesitate to call."

Olivia nodded and locked the door behind the two police officers. She looked over to Alex and Raya and smiled. "So how about dinner?"

"As long as I make it," Alex laughed as she began to pull out pots and pans. Olivia smiled and shook her head as Raya went into the living room.

"Raya's birthday is on Monday," Olivia whispered to Alex as Alex began to season some chicken. "Do we have anything to make a cake?"

"I can run out on Monday morning and get some cake mix and icing from the local grocery store," Alex offered.

"Alex, I don't think it's a good idea to go out alone."

"Liv," Alex said, looking over to Olivia. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Olivia sighed and kissed Alex's cheek. "If you're sure then." She watched Alex season and cook the chicken before speaking up again. "Elliot, Eames, and Goren are on their way down here. They're going to stay at that little motel near by and set up headquarters there." Olivia explained.

Earlier she had received a phone call from Elliot. He explained how Silas left a paper trail out of the city and they traced it to Scranton. He said that he and the other two detectives were leaving the city to team up with the local authorities and hunt of Silas.

"So he's definitely here?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"We think so," Olivia whispered back, looking into the living room. Raya was laying on the couch watching Jeff Dunham on Comedy Central. She was laughing at a puppet named Achmed the Dead Terrorist. The sound of her daughter's laughter made all thoughts of Silas disappear. She couldn't believe how much her baby had grown up.

"She's an amazing girl," Alex said looking over her shoulder at Olivia. "She so much like you."

"I know," Olivia whispered turning back to Alex. "She's my everything. If anything ever happened to her…"

Alex wiped her hands on a dish towel and put her arms around Olivia's waist. "She will be fine. You're here protecting her, Elliot, Eames, and Goren are out there with the police looking for Silas. We have a cop outside watching over the place, and you have me…we're safe."

Olivia smiled and pulled Alex in for a passionate and deep kiss.

"Get a room!" A voice said loudly.

The two women broke apart to see Raya standing in front of them. Her hands were on her hips and an eye was raised as she looked her mother and Alex up and down. Alex blushed as Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"Alex, I think we are grossing my daughter out," Olivia said, kissing Alex's neck.

"I think we are too," she replied, playing along with the act as Olivia's hands dropped lower down her back. Olivia brought her lips back up to Alex's and kissed her deeply.

"Ugh, if you two are going to start having sex in front of me, I'm eating in the bedroom," Raya said as she moved passed the couple and went into the kitchen to get a glass of juice.

Olivia laughed as Alex pulled away to check on dinner. Raya went back into the living room to continue watching Jeff Dunham. Olivia followed her and sat down next to her on the couch. She noticed her daughter had her sketchbook open and her pencils were shattered on the coffee table next to her glass of juice. Olivia also noticed Raya was holding her badge.

"Its one thing I haven't drawn yet," Raya said, looking up to her mother's eyes. She went back to sketching the numbers 44015.

Olivia smiled. "And you'll draw it perfectly."

Raya smiled. "Thanks," she said. She paused and tucked her pencil behind her ear. "Every time I see you shield, it makes me so proud that you're my mom….but it also reminds of the dangers you face every single day….but someone's gotta do it, right?"

"Right," Olivia said, putting an arm around Raya's shoulders.

"Those times Uncle El called me saying you were in the hospital or you were hurt, those scared me the most," Raya went on. "You being held a gunpoint, your throat being slashed, that car accident with Kathy….I'm so afraid that I'm going to get a call saying that you didn't make it…"

"Aw, sweetie. I'm so sorry it scares you so much." Olivia kissed the top of Raya's head as Raya wiped the tears fell down her cheek.

"It's fine, mom. You're a cop, it's not a job for everyone. There are risks involved, but you're so brave and selfless. I'm just so proud of you. I'm proud to be your daughter." Raya smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm proud that you are my daughter," Olivia said. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect child."

"Dinner's ready!" Alex called out from the kitchen as she began to set the table.

"Come on kiddo, let's eat." Olivia said, pulling Raya up off the couch.

"You know, my birthday is on Monday," Raya hinted as she looked up from her sketchbook. She was currently working on a sketch of her mother and Alex, who were cuddling on the couch together. Raya smiled at them. She could tell how happy her mother was and how happy Alex was. They were perfect for each other.

"So I heard," Olivia said, looking from the movie playing to her daughter.

"What did you get me?" Raya smiled sweetly.

"Well, I can't tell you that now can I?" Olivia smiled just as sweetly back to Raya as she thought of the small gift hidden at the bottom of her bag upstairs.

"Hey, Alex, what did you get me?"

"I plead the fifth," Alex said with a smile as her blue eyes looked the teenage girl up and down. She didn't have a gift for Raya, hell, she didn't even know what to get the girl. Alex made a mental note for herself to get Raya something when she went out to get cake mix on Monday.

Raya smiled and just shook her head as the couple went back to watching _My Cousin Vinny_. Raya went back to her sketch, only looking up to get a glimpse of the position her mother and Alex were in and the shadows that were on them.

Her thoughts turned to her birthday. She couldn't believe she would be spending it in hiding. She felt a bit crestfallen at the thought of her friends in New York. They had made plans to hang out the night of her birthday, after her mother brought her back from her favorite restaurant.

Olivia had been thinking about Raya's birthday as well, but it sent her back into time. She looked over at Raya, remembering her as a little girl. She loved to play with dolls and stuffed animals, now she was all about art and rock music. She used to love the color pink. Now that she's grown up, one wouldn't catch her dead with anything pink.

"I can't believe you're going to be 17," Olivia said aloud.

Raya smiled and nodded. "I'm a big girl now!" She set her sketchbook down, finally finishing the picture.

"You know, Liv, I would love to hear some stories about Raya as a little girl," Alex joined in.

"Oh no," Raya groaned. "Mom, please no."

"They are some pretty embarrassing stories," Olivia said, sitting up as Alex moved out of her arms. "Like this one time—"

Raya flew off the couch and put a hand over her mother's mouth. "That's a story for another day."

Alex laughed as Olivia pulled Raya swiftly onto the couch, tickling her until she called "Uncle."

"I'm heading to bed now," Raya said, hugging her mom as she caught her breath. "Night. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

"Night, Alex."

"Good night, Raya. Sleep well," Alex said gently.

Raya was half way up the stairs before she stopped and looked over the railing down at Olivia and Alex. "By the way, there's something for you two on page seven of my sketchbook." Then she hurried up the stairs and closed the bedroom door.

"Well, let's see what she did," Alex said, pulling the sketchbook onto her lap and opening it up to the seven page.

"Oh my gosh," Alex said. "This is beautiful."

"She's talent," Olivia said, looking over the picture Raya drew of her and Alex. "But this is amazing." She kissed Alex's neck. "You're just as sexy on paper as you are in real life."

Alex blushed and kissed Olivia's lips, setting the sketchbook on the coffee table and pushing Olivia back down onto the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I just wanted to clear it with everyone that Olivia's badge number is 44015. She says it in "Wrath" Here's the clip from the episode in which she says it: www (Dot) youtube (Dot) com/watch?v=I9BqtXR-mlU . So, that's what I'm going by.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! I love reading them, and I'm so happy you all want me to update all the time haha. Now for the surprise! I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this. By the end of this story, you'll understand why there needs to be a sequel, so keep reading :)

Chapter Sixteen

Saturday and Sunday seemed to drag on and on. It was cold and cloudy. It rained most of the day on Saturday, forcing Raya to stay inside. On Sunday, Elliot, Eames, and Goren stopped by to check up on things. Elliot had left Raya a small gift bag before they left, with a note that read _Thought I forgot about you, didn't you?_ Olivia wouldn't allow her daughter to open the gift until Monday night, after she and Alex made her a birthday dinner. Raya had no clue that Alex was going out to get cake mix and ice cream, along with a gift for her.

Something feels off though, Raya thought as she laid in bed on Sunday night. She figured she must not have been the only one. Olivia's glock never left her side, and earlier that day, she was outside showing Alex how to fire it properly. Olivia seemed restless, as well as Alex. Something was going to happen.

And Raya always trusted her gut, just like her mother told her to.

Olivia couldn't sleep. She spent the night with Alex in her arms, looking at the moon through the window outside. She felt uneasy. The feeling had been growing more and more over the passed few days. She felt a little easier about Alex going out to the store in the morning since Elliot was going to escort her, but still didn't change the growing worry in her gut.

She looked down at Alex's sleeping for and smiled gently. The blonde ADA looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping comfortably. Olivia's face turned serious as she thought about Silas. He had threatened to hurt Alex as well, so not only did Olivia need to worry about Raya's safety, Alex's safety was a top priority as well.

It wasn't until some clouds moved in front of the bright full moon when Olivia was able to close her eyes and fall into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

"Happy birthday!"

Raya awake with a start, sitting straight up into bed, and looking around widely for the origin of the noise. She didn't calm down until she saw her mother standing next to her bed with a smile on her face.

"God, Mom, are you trying to scare me to death?" Raya asked, falling back onto her pillows.

Olivia laughed and sat down next to her daughter on the bed. "I thought you'd like a nice wake up call on your birthday."

"I wanted to sleep," Raya whined. "But thank you anyways."

Olivia kissed Raya's forehead and wrapped her arms around the smaller figure. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I guess throwing a party with my friends is out of the question?"

"Yes it is," Olivia said. "I was thinking that I could make all your favorite food and we could watch movies."

"Well, not that we have any other choice," Raya sighed, sliding out of her mother's arms and grabbing a fresh change of clothes out of her bag.

"I'm sorry, Ray," Olivia said. "This will only last for a little longer. They'll get him soon."

"Mom, it's been a week. I just want to go home. I'm sick of being locked up in this house. I miss my friends. I miss the city."

"I know, honey, I know. I miss home too."

"When this whole thing is over, I'm going to sleep for a very long time in my own bed. After I take a very long bubble bath."

Olivia laughed. "I agree with you there."

"Breakfast is ready!" Alex's voice rang out through the cabin a second later as the smell of bacon and maple syrup drifted into the bedroom.

"Well, its best we don't keep her waiting," Raya said. "She's very impatient, you know that?"

"Oh, yes, I know," Olivia said with a smirk as she followed her daughter down the stairs.

"Look at that, we're out of shredded cheese," Alex said as she held up the empty back of taco cheese. "Guess we can't have tacos for dinner."

Raya frowned. She loved tacos. It was going to be her birthday dinner.

"Alex, honey, why don't you run out to get some more. I'm sure Elliot will have no problem escorting you to the store," Olivia said, playing along with the scenario. Raya had no idea that Olivia and Alex were going to have cake and ice cream for her after dinner.

"You know what, that's a good idea. I'll call Elliot now and have him come pick me up."

And with that, she took her cell phone into the living room to place the call.

"While she's out, why don't you and I go for a walk around the lake," Olivia suggested to her daughter.

"Okay," Raya said happily as she went upstairs to get her shoes and coat. She was excited about the alone time with her mother. She knew that after all this was over, it would be all the time she got to spend with her mother that she would value the most.

A few minutes later, Alex was kissing Olivia softly on the lips before heading out the door and climbing into a black SUV Elliot was driving. Olivia waited by the back door in her black trench coat, her gun attached to her hip. She smiled as Raya came down the stairs, ready to go for a walk.

"I have to show you this really cool rope swing Alex showed me," She said happily as she led the way outside and down towards the shore of the lake. "We need to come back down here in the summer so I can go swimming."

Silas walked around the woods, mumbling about the cold. In his hand was a hand held GPS system, leading him to a set of desired coordinates. His other hand was shoved into the pocket of his coat, his fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of his gun.

He sat down on a rock under a tree and went over the plan again in his mind. He couldn't believe how stupid the authorities were. One cop sitting in front of the house would not stop him, and a team of cops staying in a motel up the road was a joke.

Silas smirked to himself as he looked on the screen of his GPS. He was getting close, and it excited him. He pushed himself off the rock and began to head east some more.

It was all going to be over soon.

About an hour later Raya and Olivia were sitting on the dock settled on the shore of the lake. Raya was tossing tiny pebbles into the water as Olivia played with a button on her coat. Both were enjoying the silence of each other's company.

"Ray…can I ask you something?" Olivia asked a moment later.

"Sure, mom. What it is?" Raya answered, looking over to her mother and tossing one last pebble into the water.

"Would you object if Alex moved in with us?"

"You know, before all this happened I would have said yes. I would have said no way in hell….but after everything that's happened….I realized I don't hate Alex. I really like her. She makes you happy, and you make her happy. She really loves you, mom. You two deserve each other."

Olivia smiled and hugged her daughter. "Thank you." She kissed Raya's forehead before standing. "Speaking of Alex, I'm going to go see if she's back. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I'll stay here for a bit."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Mom, what's the worst that can happen? We're safe here."

Olivia didn't want to argue with her daughter, but she felt uneasy. "Well…all right….but if anything happens, I want you to scream as loud as you can and run as fast as you can."

"I will, mom. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"I hope she likes this," Alex said as she put an iTunes gift card into a small gift bag along with a pair of earrings with little lightening bolts dangling from them. "I didn't know what else to get her."

"She'll love it. She loves music, and she loves jewelry," Elliot said as he pulled into the driveway of the cabin.

"She's a good kid," Alex said. "Olivia did a really good job with her."

"I know. I wish my kids behaved as well as Raya did." Elliot laughed as he parked the SUV next to the cop car that was sitting in front of the cabin. Elliot looked out the window and saw Officer Nolan with his head down on the steering wheel. "Poor guy's exhau-"

"Elliot…what's wrong?" Alex asked, concerned as to why Elliot didn't finish his sentence. Elliot didn't hear Alex though. He was already out of the car and opening Nolan's door. From what Elliot could see, Nolan had been shot in the back of the head at point blank range.

"Alex, call for back up," Elliot demanded as he drew his gun. "Stay in the car, lock the doors, and keep your head down."

"Elliot! What's going on? Is he here?" Alex yelled as she got out of the car, following him into the cabin.

"I told you to stay in the car," Elliot said as Alex dialed for back up.

"I am not going to sit by if Olivia and Raya are in danger." She and Elliot entered the kitchen cautiously, looking around for any signs of danger or a struggle.

"Oh you two are back," Olivia said as she came into the kitchen. She saw that Elliot had his gun drawn and heard Alex on the phone with Eames. "What's going on?"

"Where's Raya?" Elliot asked scanning his surroundings.

"Outside…why?"

"He's here. He killed Nolan."

"Oh god! Raya!"

Before anyone could say another word, Olivia was drawing her gun as she ran out the back door.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I wanted to do some more clearing up. Back in chapter 15 I said Olivia's badge number was 44015. As I said last chapter, I was using that number because Olivia said it in wrath. However, I've been doing a lot of researching since one of my reviewers said it was 4015. I found a few pictures of her badge and the number is indeed 4015. I was wrong, so I'm sorry if there was any confusion.

Anyways, thank you, as always, for the reviews and favorites. It means a lot to me. Please keep it up! :)

Chapter Seventeen

"About time you joined us, Olivia," Silas hissed as he held Raya tightly to him. His gun was being held against Raya's head. They stood on the dock, right where Olivia had left Raya.

"Mom," Raya whimpered. "He said if I screamed he'd kill me." She wished she had gone with her mother into the house.

"Let her go, Silas," Olivia demanded, her gun trained on Silas. She saw the silencer attached to his gun. That explained why Olivia never heard a gun go off when Nolan was killed. "This isn't about her. This is about you and me."

"And unfortunately, you dragged poor Raya into it," Silas said, looking over Olivia's shoulder to see Elliot and Alex coming out of the house. "Tell them to stay on the porch."

"Drop the gun, Silas," Elliot shouted, his gun raised and aimed at Silas.

"Tell them to stay here," Silas hissed as he toyed with the trigger of his gun.

"El, Alex, stay there," Olivia said, not looking back at them, fearing if her eyes left Silas he would kill Raya.

"Let's do as she says," Alex whispered, grabbing Elliot's shoulder to stop him from going any further. "Help is going to be here soon."

Elliot nodded. Both adults felt so helpless, standing on the porch watching the scene in front of them. Alex felt tears threatening to spill as she looked at the look of sheer terror on Raya's face.

"Good," Silas smiled, his grip still tight on Raya. "Now, be a good girl and drop the gun, Olivia."

"You know I can't do that," Olivia said, her eyes focused on her daughter.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Silas asked with a maniac laugh. "You wouldn't risk you daughter's life to shoot me."

"Mom, just shoot him," Raya pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyeliner creating black streaks under her eyes. "Don't worry about me, just shoot him."

"I can't do that, baby," Olivia said, holding back her own tears. "I can't risk your life for him." Her eyes went to Silas's. "I'll do whatever you want, just let her go."

Just as Silas went to answer, the sounds of sirens filled the air. Alex breathed a sigh of relief from the porch as Elliot went inside to brief the help that had just arrived. _Please_, Alex thought. _Please, let this end well_.

"Oh they can't help you now," Silas laughed as the sirens grew louder. "You just made the situation even worse by calling for backup."

"Mom! Shoot him!" Raya screamed as Silas pressed the gun tightly to her skull.

"We have two snipers in position," Goren said to Elliot as he showed his fellow cops a map of the area. "There is one positioned here." He pointed to a group of trees on the right side of the lack, about fifty feet away from the dock. "The other is right here." He pointed to the a group of rocks on the left shore of the lake about a hundred feet away from the dock.

"SWAT is also outside with Olivia now," Eames said looking out the window down at the lake. "They wouldn't get any closer than twenty feet of Olivia and Silas."

Elliot nodded. "We need to work fast. Olivia's trying to buy time, but I don't think he's going to put up with it any longer," he said as he lead the way out of the house and onto the porch. He saw Alex standing with a couple of police officers on the steps of the porch. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Alex said softly, looking over at Elliot. "Raya keeps telling Olivia to shoot him, and of course, Olivia won't do it."

"If she's not going to, the snipers will," Elliot whispered. "And no one can guarantee that Raya won't get hurt."

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked Silas. "Why do you care that your arrest drove away your wife and daughter? You hate women."

"Oh I hate them," Silas hissed. "But I did love my wife and my kid."

"Love them? You beat them everyday. That's not love," Olivia said. "That's abuse."

"Shut up, bitch," Silas growled.

"Don't call my mom a bitch!" Raya yelled.

"Do you want me to kill you now?" Silas growled in her ear. "Because I will."

"Just let her go, please," Olivia said as she went to put her gun on the ground. "You can have me instead of her."

"No!" Raya screamed. "Mom, don't! Just shoot him! Please, don't worry about me."

"You're mom's a smart woman," Silas said as he smiled in appreciation. "She knows she's not going to win." His eyes looked around at all the police officers and SWAT team members that surrounded them. He knew there would be a couple of snipers trained on him. He still smiled though. He knew they weren't going to risk the life of the daughter of the NYPD police officer.

Olivia pleased her glock on the ground and inched her way forward, her hands raised in a nonthreatening manner. "Just let her go, Silas, and we can all walk out of this alive."

Silas snorted. "Yea, right! As soon as I let her go, those snipers are going to take a shot at me."

"They won't kill you," Olivia said. "Just let her go, please."

"I don't fear death, you know. I will welcome death, and I will take your daughter with me."

Raya let out a sob. "Please, just shoot him!" She cried, her eyes looking around at everyone. She saw Alex on the porch. Alex's face looked torn between fear and pain. Raya let out another sob. She wouldn't get a chance to apologize to Alex and tell Alex that she loved her.

"Let her go," Olivia pleaded, as she got closer to Silas and her daughter.

"I'm taking her with me," Silas said, realizing that now was his chance. He began to pull the trigger, and a gunshot rang out, echoing in the forest around them.

The water was icy cold. Raya opened her eyes and saw nothing but red liquid around her. Everything happened so fast. She couldn't remember exactly what happened, but she knew that she was alive. She kicked her legs, swimming to the surface.

When her head broke the water, a pair of strong arms pulled her out of the lake and onto the dock. She coughed up some water and began to shiver as the wind blew against her wet body.

"Raya!" Olivia cried, throwing her arms around her soaking wet daughter as Alex ran onto the dock with a large fluffy blanket. Olivia had feared the worst when the sniper took his shot at Silas. When she saw Silas fall into the water, taking Raya with him, Olivia had lost all movement in her body, paralyzed with shock.

Raya cried as Alex wrapped the blanket around her. She threw her arms around Olivia's neck and buried her face into her shoulder. "I'm okay," she cried. "I'm alive."

"Yes. Yes you are," Olivia sobbed, her tears falling into Raya's wet hair. She looked up at Alex who was standing in front of them, and then over to Elliot who was drying his arms off after pulling Raya out of the water. Olivia gestured for Alex to join them as Elliot began to help the other officers recover Silas's body from the lake.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Alex said, hugging Raya as well.

"Alex, I'm so sorry I was so horrible towards you," Raya cried as she looked up at the blonde woman who was kneeling next to her mother. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's alright, honey," Alex said. "It's alright."

"You love my mom so much," Raya said. "And you're willing to put of with the craziness of our lives….and for that, Alex, I love you and I want you to be part of our family."

Alex smiled as Olivia kissed Raya's head. "I'd love to, honey."

Raya smiled and hugged both her mother and Alex. "Can we go inside now? I'm freezing."

"Of course," Olivia said, getting up and helping Raya up as well. "Well….this was a terrible way to spend your seventeenth birthday."

Surprisingly to Alex and Olivia, Raya laughed.

"Well, I look at it this way. How many seventeen year olds can say they were held at gunpoint on their birthday?"

Olivia gave her daughter a small smile. Leave it to Raya to find some humor in a bad situation.

**THE END**

A/N: Well, that's the end, but fear not, there is going to be a sequel! Keep an eye out for it! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciated it so so much!


End file.
